


your eyes still smile from your cheeks

by virotutis



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, and also mentions of basically Everyone i guess omg, its set vaguely post sdr2?? but it can be an au too, mentions of one-sided souda/sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, yes," Komaeda frowns slightly, and nods. "Normally I wouldn’t bring this up, since someone like myself shouldn’t be nosy and get involved in the personal affairs of others, but I wanted to ask in order to confirm it. I’ve had my suspicions, of course, that something such as this was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes still smile from your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> fffffor my good friend rien (ikiryounoryoukai on tumblr).... also Hello yeah im not so dead despite not posting anythin since like july?? its been ages lmao... ive changed my url like sixteen times since then but like right now im currently at rnoriya so hmu at any time

"I think," Komaeda starts to say slowly and seriously, tapping the rim of his mug and making Hinata look up from his lunch to peer at him curiously, "that Souda-kun might just like Sonia-san, in a romantic manner."

Hinata blinks and barely manages to hold back a loud, _what tipped you off on that, genius _, stiffling the words in his throat out of having enough respect for his friends to not start yelling in the middle of the cafeteria and coughing loudly, making a grimace. "Well," he sighs, just as slowly as Komaeda, and he picks up his glass of water to take a small sip, still making a face. "I guess, to put it lightly, I mean. "__

Saying _might just _is really just belittling it though, really, considering the way Souda looks at Sonia like she's the only thing in his life and the one that makes the sun shine, the way he hangs on every word she says and basically worships her. His intensity is kind of scary, Hinata thinks, as in, really scary, actually. He thinks Souda is an alright guy and all, and they get along decently enough, but the guy scares him sometimes.__

Komaeda just nods sagely. "I thought so," he hums softly, and picks up his cup to take a sip of his tea, hand shaking slightly. Hinata keeps an eye on him, frowning at how unsteady his hand is, and wonders if he should go and get a straw for him. "I was talking to Sonia-san earlier about her favorite movies, and what she would want to watch for the movie night Naegi-kun wanted to have, and while I was conversing with Sonia-san, Souda-kun seemed to be very displeased. He made the same face that you do when Hagakure-kun comes near you, did you know that?"

"Hey," Hinata grumbles, letting out a small sigh and scratching his head, "it's not my fault Hagakure's a little weird. I can't handle his type. The last time he caught me alone, he went on and on about this story about some hamburger being abducted and getting returned or something. It took forever, and Togami chewed my ear off because of it since Hagakure's little story made me late for the meeting we were having."

Komaeda suddenly looks a little intrigued by that, blinking a few times and making a thoughtful face, like he's interested in going to ask Hagakure about the full story, so Hinata just slams his hand on the table, attracting his attention and clearing his throat while Komaeda blinks, jumping slightly. Hinata gives him a slightly apologetic look for startling him.

"So why'd you bring up Souda and Sonia all of a sudden? I never thought you'd really care about something like this," he says quickly, trying to divert Komaeda's thoughts away from Hagakure. The two are weird enough on their own, honestly, and Hinata would be damned if he'd let the two get together and have Hagakure put some weird ideas into Komaeda's head, especially when he remembers Hagakure asking him to help with his debt and maybe put up a few organs on the blackmarket, to help a guy out. He doesn't think that Komaeda would go through it, but it's not like he doesn't think that Komaeda _wouldn't _go through with it either.__

"Oh, yes," Komaeda frowns slightly, and nods. "Normally I wouldn't bring this up, since someone like myself shouldn't be nosy and get involved in the personal affairs of others, but I wanted to ask in order to confirm it. I've had my suspicions, of course, that something such as this was going on."

Hinata doesn't really think that it'd really be considered 'suspicions' when Souda is about as obvious as the bright pink of his hair and a brick to the face, but like, whatever. "Yeah," he nods, and leans over to pick up Komaeda's cup for him when he tries to reach for it, giving him a small smile when Komaeda looks a little apologetic for that, "it's been going on for a little while. I'm kind of surprised that you never really noticed until now, with the way he kinda treats her like, well, a princess."

Komaeda only rolls his eyes at that, huffing a little indignantly while wrapping his hand around his mug on top of Hinata's, giving them a slight squeeze. "I've noticed that, of course. Anyone would be able to pick up on the way he reveres her within just a few seconds of seeing him near her. His treatment of her is nothing new to me. It's just, I had thought that the reason for it was slightly different and not just because he liked her."

"Different?" Hinata raises an eyebrow. "Different how? What did you think at first? I don't know dude, maybe it's just me, but I can't really see any other reason for him to treat Sonia that way."

"Having enough basic human decency to respect someone else?" Komaeda suggests, raising an eyebrow back and raising his cup to take a loud sip. "Or maybe perhaps it's from respect for her considering her position back in her country?"

Hinata winces a little, shaking his head and letting go of the cup to settle back down in his seat when Komaeda starts to put his mug down. "Ouch, that's a little harsh, Komaeda. You make Souda sound really bad, like the only reason he treats Sonia good is because he wants to get in her pants- well, dress, actually. I've never seen Sonia wear pants."

"You said you couldn't see any other reason either," Komaeda points out, sounding a little accusatory and squinting slightly at him. "It's not as though I don't like Souda-kun, but I personally feel that his attitude and treatment of Sonia-san need a little bit more work."

"You and me both," Hinata mutters, shrugging his shoulders and picking up his fork to poke at his lunch, messing with the vegetables on his plate. "Souda's my friend, but I never said that I agreed with the way he treats Sonia. It's kinda really creepy, to be honest. The way he puts her up on a pedestal, when she's right there in front of him is a little unnerving, especially when she's not very happy with it."

Komaeda shakes his head, clicking his tongue softly and letting out a deep exhale. "Perhaps Souda-kun will realize that he needs to rethink the way he sees Sonia-san after she goes and confesses her feelings to Tanaka-kun when he gets back from-"

Hinata freezes at that in shock, almost dropping his fork. "Wait, wait, wait," he interrupts loudly, suddenly sitting up and pointing his utensil at Komaeda, "are you serious about that? Are you sure that's going to happen? _She's_ going to make the first move?"

Komaeda lets out a small sheepish laugh, moving his arms in front of his face. "You're being a little loud there, Hinata-kun," he hums with a small smile, eyes darting around the room to the people that have turned to look at them before shifting around to give a small wave to Kirigiri, watching them with narrowed eyes from her table across the room.

Hinata takes a deep breath, slowly putting his fork down. "Sorry," he says, clearing his throat slightly and grabbing his water to take a big gulp. "I didn't mean to yell. I was just a little, well, surprised by that. I've been waiting for those two to quit dancing around whatever they have between them and get it over with already because it's getting old, but I wasn't really... expecting Sonia to be the one to crack first. How do you know?"

Komaeda laughs again, soft and light with his eyes crinkling up into a small smile. "I have a little gut feeling," he says, tapping the side of his face. "Sonia-san has always been the more proactive of the two, after all, and when I was talking with her earlier, she said that she was waiting for Tanaka-kun to come back from helping with the chicken breeding."

"That doesn't exactly mean that Sonia's gonna do it though," Hinata frowns, making a considering face. "Maybe she just misses him? He's been out for a while, and I think everyone's been starting to miss him a little. Even Souda does too, although he'll never admit it."

Komaeda waggles his finger, starting to shake his head. "No, no," he hums, "I'm positive that she's planning on confessing to him. She seemed a little nervous and excited when she mentioned it, and she wouldn't give me any extra information when I tried to press her for more."

Hinata continues to frown, but he slowly nods. "Well, if you think so, I guess." He shrugs slightly and goes to pick up his glass of water, chugging it all down before slowly starting to speak again. "Should we go to watch?"

"Of course!" Komaeda says, nodding and starting to push his tea to the side. "There has to be some witnesses to it so that the betting poll can be redeemed, after all! I bet a good portion of my share of Hanamura-kun's food, and I'm not too keen on the idea of missing out on that."

Hinata raises an eyebrow. "You took part in that?" he asks, feeling a little surprised. "I didn't really think that was your type of thing. I didn't do it, because I thought it was kind of weird, so I thought you didn't too."

"Owari-san insisted that I joined in," Komaeda says, shrugging slightly with a small little helpless grin. "Kuzuryuu-kun was against it at first, because he thought that I would somehow manage to cheat, but after Pekoyama-san pointed out that there wouldn't be a real way for me to be able to cheat when it would come to a situation like that, he let me join in after I picked a date and provided an adequate explanation that didn't involve me making a guess."

Hinata lets out a low whistle at that, slowly starting to get up to dump the rest of his food in the trashcan by their table. "I didn't really expect Kuzuryuu to be so picky like that. How much is he betting for that and what's the turnabout supposed to be?"

"A majority of his, and Pekoyama-san put her own in with his bet too," Komaeda hums, tapping his fingers on the tabletop and stretching his arms over his head. "Owari-san put in a few plates, Nidai-kun put in the same amount as her, and I think Saionji-san told Tsumiki-san to put in all of her share."

It makes sense then why Kuzuryuu would be so finnicky then, Hinata thinks, if Pekoyama's share is going in too. "Saionji isn't taking part?" he blinks, setting down his tray on top of the trashcan and starting to walk back, heading towards Komaeda. "I thought she'd like something like that."

Komaeda lets out a small little laugh, shrugging gently. "Saionji-san wanted to, I think, but Koizumi-san found out and told her that she couldn't. That's why she got Tsumiki-san to join in her stead. Mioda-san was a little bit interested in it as well, but the bets were closed up after Koizumi-san found out about it since no one really wanted Koizumi-san to yell at us."

"Ah, makes sense then," Hinata nods before grabbing Komaeda's mug and chugging down half of his cold tea, not wanting it to go to waste. "I can't believe Souda and Sonia haven't found out about this yet, though. Like almost all of us are in on it. I would have thought someone would crack by now and accidentally tell them."

"Our Togami-kun has been really good at keeping them in line," Komaeda says, kicking his feet back and forth a few times before reaching for his mug. "He's not involved with the bets, but he said that he'll make sure that it doesn't get out as long as the winner gives him a fourth of the winnings."

"Only a fourth?" Hinata asks, handing over the mug to Komaeda and keeping an eye on his arm. "Wouldn't he want more than that for doing something like that? That's a good amount of other people to keep watch over."

Komaeda lets out a low hm into his mug, taking a slow sip. "Togami-kun said that it was child's play to someone like him, so I think he was trying to stay humble by asking for that much, especially since he's not directly involved with this and all."

"Sounds like him," Hinata agrees, shoving his hands into his pockets and waiting for Komaeda to finish. "Do you know what time Tanaka should be getting back? So we know when to go to watch them."

"Naegi-kun didn't give me a very precise timeframe, since he said that it would probably be in the late afternoon, but I think maybe around five in the afternoon?" Komaeda offers, handing him the mug. "I just have a little feeling that it might be around then."

Five it is, Hinata thinks. Komaeda's usually right with things like this, and it's not like they have any other ideas to when Tanaka might get back. He takes a look at the clock, and frowns when it's only 3:49. They still have about an extra hour.

"We have an hour to burn until Tanaka gets back and we can follow him around until Sonia talks to him. What do you want to do until five?" Hinata asks, frowning slightly before swallowing the rest of the tea down. He tastes something sweet on the rim, and he makes a face. "What's that? Cherry?"

Komaeda shrugs, slowly tossing his legs over the bench and starting to stand up. "Cherry-passionate fruit, to be specific," he says. "It's Asahina-san's. My lips were a little chapped, so she insisted on giving me some lip balm to use."

"Hm," Hinata says, making a thoughtful face and licking his lips. "It's," he pauses, "a little bit fruity. I don't think I'm too fond of it, honestly."

"Me neither," Komaeda sighs, shaking his head. "I only took it because Asahina-san kept insisting on it, but I gave it to Tsumiki-san afterwards. She seemed to like it a lot, from what I could tell..." Tsumiki likes anything people give her, so Hinata's not too surprised.

Komaeda clears his throat after trailing off, going back to their plans. "I suppose we could go watch part of a movie?" he suggests, shrugging slightly and stepping in close to Hinata. "Or perhaps go find Hagakure-kun? I'm still a little bit interested in that story you mentioned he told you..."

Hinata lets out a low groan at that, rolling his eyes. "It's not that great of a story," he mutters, but he puts down the mug and reaches for Komaeda's hand anyway. "It's pretty ridiculous-sounding, and I'm pretty sure he was on the influence when he came up with it. I doubt that you'd really care for it much."

Komaeda laughs softly and offers his hand up, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them. "Well, I think that's something I should decide on my own, isn't it, Hinata-kun? We can share and discuss theories about the validity of Hagakure-kun's testimony later, after I hear the story, like the good old times."

"Sure," Hinata sighs and squeezes back, "sure."


End file.
